Dear Trina Rina, No One Likes You
by samlovesherham
Summary: Trina is having personal problems, and someone very unexpected helps her get through it. Rating may change; first Fanfic!Discalimer: Dan Schneider's owns and has all rights to Victorious.
1. Letter To Trina

Dear Trina Rina,

I know you think no one loves, and that even if they did, you wouldn't believe them or feel like you

deserved it. But I love you, with all my heart. You know, that thing you stole from me? I love you

because even though you have everyone constantly bring you down, you try to get through it all. I know

you put up that façade to hide how much you are really hurting deep inside. But I want to help you feel

better; I'll do whatever it can possibly take, each and every day, just to see that beautiful, that hides so

much. I love you so very much, and want to be with you every single day, even if you end up with another.

Always your undying lover and best friend,

Beck Oliver


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1( Four months before the letter)

Every day when I wake up I try to imagine my life if I was someone else; but I always realize it's still just

me waking up every morning and nothing has changed. I slowly crawl my way out of bed and go

through my morning routine and imagine the day to come, hoping that maybe today will be better.

When I try to stay positive and tell myself that things will change every single morning, my routine

continues when I hear the noise of her morning screeching.

"Triinnaa!where is my news shirt? What did you do with it?" she looks around and clumsily searches

for it, then stares at my with daggers for eyes, awaiting my confession.

"Tori why on earth would I take your shirt? "I toss my hair and check my pocket mirror. Id don't why

she was accusing me of taking it; didn't she remember Cat borrowing it four days ago? "Besides that

shirt wasn't even a good color," I say in a snarky tone just to irritate her for her accusations.

"Well Trina, "she began carefully pulling out something from her pocket. "Until you give me back my shirt I am taking your PearPhone hostage." She shakes it front of me and looks satisfied with herself. The

sudden realization that my property was taken let alone missing makes me shocked. I cant' belive how

immatuter she can be! Taking my new phone because her clothes are missing?

"Tori, why would you take my phone?"I stand up and stare at her in shock. "I didn't take your shirt, Cat

borrowed it form you _days_ ago. Maybe if you cleaned you room you'd realize that!" I am ready to start

screaming but can't find the courage.I can't believe she's doing this just because she forgot where her

stuff is!

Tori looks shocked, and seems to recount what happened earlier this week when Cat asked to borrow it

and just says"Oh." She then stomps away and gets ready for school and ignores me. Later that day at

school, I hear her fighting about Cat about where her shirt is. Which Jade has now borrowed, and cut to

shreds for fun and turned into a creepy piece of art for her collection.

I realize at lunch that this is my life that doesn't change. It stays the same and haunts me as a living

nightmare and refuses to leave. I stare at the healing scar on my arms, and remember how long ago it

was when I took a break from it. it was nearly took weeks ago, and as I sat alone and pretended to eat,

and Tori tossed my a dirty look from her table, I began to wonder why I wanted to ever quit something

that made my feels so much better.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

I woke up today feeling refreshed, and hopeful. I wanted a great day to happen so I would make it

happen for myself, I thought to myself. I went to school and said hi to almost everyone and tried giving a

few compliments, but unfortunately most people thought I wanted them in return. I guess they were to

used to my façade of pretending everything was great, and acting like a diva and being rude to show the

confidence and power that I actually lacked.

Later at school I found out that Tori, Andre, Robbie, Jade, Beck and even Cat had all needed up with

Saturday morning detention. Something about Robbie choking on a pretzel? It sounded crazy but so was

my life, so I believed it. I felt kind of bad that they all got detention but I also was relieved that I'd get a

whole Saturday morning without anyone starting a petty fight. I sometimes wondered if I was a terrible

sister for always fighting back…because whenever I fight with my sister I always secretly cried and

became fed up with all our stupid little fights. Why can't I just stopping arguing with Tori and stay calm?

Would I ever be able to compose myself long enough to calmly prove appoint in an intelligent way,

instead screaming bloody murder and becoming upset to get my way? I truly loved my younger sister,

but I couldn't help but argue with her constantly and it was difficult for me to show her love for her.

Instead I acted like an irritating diva and treated everyone else as inferior. I hated myself. I am monster

and that will never change. I can't even look at myself so instead I take out on anyone who seems happy

in my life. I'm nothing but an evil monster…

"Trina? Hello?" the voice seemed curious and made me realize where I was. I held up my PearPhone and

started talking, and slowly came back to Earth. "Yeah, what is it Tori?"

"We want tacos. Mr. Dickers only left rotting tuna, "Tori whimpered a bit. I think she wanted sympathy

points. "Can you bring us tacos?" Tori continued, "and I mean soon, not when you nails finished drying

or whatever" she scoffed at me.

Great. They were hungry and wanted me to play delivery girl. "Okay-"I stopped and thought for a

second. "What's in it for me Tori? Don't you realize your taking away my valuable time for your taco

need?" this was for accusing of me taking your clothes the other day.

"Trina, what do you want? All we want is tacos, it'll take like ten minutes, and "she sounded confused,

but not surprised.

"Tori, I have more important things to do, it's not my fault you're even in detention anyways," I said just

to prove my point.

"Trina I don't why you're always so selfish and act like the world revolves around you. All I asked was for

taco, now are you gonna bring them or n-?"

"Tori, do you even need to eat tacos? It looks like you gained some weight from too many tacos." I

snapped back just to hurt her. I felt bad but I also felt powerful.

"Trina?" it was Beck's calm voice. "WE just want tacos, would you please buy us some and I'll pay you

back later?" No one would ever offer to pay me back for anything, let alone return any kindness. It was

sweet of him to even offer.

"Fine, and Beck you don't have to pay me back, just meet me in the hallway in fifteen minutes." I turned

off my phone and left. it was amazing how quickly my stupid argument with Tori diffused once Beck

started talking. I knew he probably hated me too, but there was always just something calm and

relaxing about him. And he never made me feel guilty when I was innocent.


End file.
